A customer may subscribe to a service with a switch function from a network service provider. For example, a customer may subscribe to one or more of a Wide Area Telecommunications Service (WATS) such as a toll-free service, an automatic speech recognition service, a mass calling announcement service, a Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) digit collection service, etc. The service processing, call processing, and call control for these types of services typically reside in a Class-4 switch that has Interactive Voice Response (IVR) functionality. However, with the growth of the Internet, Class-4 switches are becoming more and more unpopular, and comparatively more costly to deploy. It is currently necessary to maintain a large embedded base of the Class-4 switches due to the extremely high initial replacement cost.